Time Passing
by Janet2
Summary: These two chapters deal with an arrival and an exit.
1. Wedding on the beach

This is to be the final instalment in the series of stories that I have entitled 'Amnesia'. They deal with events which were briefly described in 'Only Time Can Tell'. I decided to cover the twenty years this way because I didn't want the series to become stale and boring, either to the readers or myself. This was never meant to become a series, it simply evolved that way. The original story was written in response to a challenge by Betty and I would like to say thank you to her for giving me the opportunity to explore further the relationship of Steve, Mark and all the other wonderful characters who inhabit the world of Diagnosis Murder.  
  
I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this series. I am very grateful.  
Story 1 - Wedding on the beach  
  
A small cheer went up from the assembled guests as the bride and groom kissed under the pale cream embroidered awning. Steve almost thought that he could hear muffled thuds as, in Colorado, all the ski bunnies fell over in shock. Dr. Jack Stewart, bachelor about town was no more. In his place stood Jack Stewart, orthopaedic consultant and newly married husband. Steve whispered that thought to Cheryl and was rewarded for his irreverence by a sharp elbow in the ribs. He grimaced at the sudden pain and then smiled as Cheryl, in a soft seductive voice, promised to rub it better later. Barely restraining himself from dragging Cheryl up the beach to their house, Steve forced himself to concentrate on what was happening in front of him. Some of their friends had been surprised when Jack had chosen Jesse to be his best man, as he and Steve were friends from way back. What none of them were away of was that Shona, having no close male relatives, had asked him to give her away. It was a task which Steve was very proud to perform. Like him, Jack had always seemed destined for bachelorhood. Unlike Steve though, Jack had always seemed to revel in it and not worry about the passage of time and the prospect of a solitary old age.  
  
A sudden outburst of music brought Steve fully back to the present and he smiled as Jack and Shona began the traditional walk back up the aisle. As they passed by Steve, Jack caught his eye and mouthed the words, 'Thanks pal'. Others, noticing the silent exchange, assumed that Jack was thanking Steve for opening up his house for the wedding. Not true. Well, not totally anyway. As the happy couple passed on by Steve's thoughts turned to an evening about three months previously.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Steve and Cheryl were settling themselves down for a cosy evening in front of the TV when the phone rang. Taking his bowl of popcorn with him, ensuring that Cheryl wouldn't finish it off whilst he was gone, Steve got up to answer it.  
  
"This is the Sloan residence," he began in a nasal monotone, winking back at Cheryl, "there's no-one here at the moment so please leave your ......"  
  
He got further partly because Cheryl's giggling in the background was getting gradually louder and partly because the voice on the end of the phone said, "Funny Sloan. I've heard your answer phone message and that ain't it!"  
  
"Hi Jack," chuckled Steve, "what can we do for you?"  
  
"I need to talk," Jack was succinct and the tone in his voice made Steve realise that this wasn't a frivolous moment in his friend's life.  
  
"Come on over Jack," he replied, sending Cheryl a look of apology.  
  
"That's alright love," Cheryl said as Steve explained, "I'll put some coffee on for you and disappear, this sounds like a man to man chat. I've got a new book that I've been dying to read for a while, but I haven't had much chance to read in bed recently."  
  
Steve simply grinned. Reading in bed had never been his favourite occupation. "I love you, you know," he said, following Cheryl out into the kitchen to watch her making the coffee. He loved watching her.....do anything.  
  
"I know you do darling," Cheryl responded and with a distinct sparkle in her eyes continued, "you can show me how much when Jack has gone. I'll crank up the spa and read my book there."  
  
Steve grinned. Now that was something worth looking forward to! Before his active imagination was able to go into overdrive the front door rang. Cheryl laughed at the spasm of disappointment which flitted across her husbands face.  
  
"That'll be Jack," she said, "see you in the spa later."  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
A short time later Steve and Jack were sat outside on the deck, cradling a mug of coffee each whilst the remainder sat in the coffee pot on the table next to them. They sat in silence for a while looking out over the ocean until Steve decided that, unless he started things off, he'd never get anywhere near the spa.  
  
"Okay Jack, out with it. What's up?"  
  
"I'm in love," Jack's answer was bald and monosyllabic.  
  
Steve looked across at his friend and, despite the strained look on his face, a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I can't tell whether I should congratulate or commiserate," he said.  
  
"I don't know what to do," Jack continued, in the same monotone.  
  
"Shona?" Steve wanted to be clear.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So what do you want to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know Steve I really don't. I've never felt like this about anyone before in my life. Shona is the best thing that has happened to me and I cannot imagine my life without her."  
  
"Jack," Steve's calmly uttered one syllable gained his friends' attention and he looked across at Steve, "marry the girl."  
  
"Marry?"  
  
"Yes marry. You know - wedding rings, here comes the bride, that sort of thing."  
  
"Marry?"  
  
"Yes Jack," Steve's tone was as if he were talking to a child.  
  
Jack shook his head, then grinned and looked across at his friend, "Me getting married! What would Mark say?"  
  
"He'd say," Steve replied, "that he had always known that one day you would find that special someone who would complete you and who you'd find you couldn't live without. Just like I have."  
  
Jack left not long after that and Steve made his way down the stairs to the spa, shedding his clothes as he went leaving a material trail behind him.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Jack left the beach house, his mind far clearer and calmer than it had been for a while. As he drove he came to a decision and at the next intersection turned right, his new direction taking him towards Shona's apartment building.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Shona was awakened by a soft but persistent knocking on her front door. Getting slowly out of bed she pulled on a wrap to cover her short pink nightdress and made her way across the lounge to her front door. She peered through the spy hole and was very surprised to see Jack standing there. Turning her head she caught sight of the clock.  
  
"Jack, what on earth are you doing standing at my front door at one o'clock in the morning?"  
  
"Can I come in please Shona?" Jack asked, "I need to talk to you."  
  
Opening the door Shona allowed Jack to walk past her into her apartment. Shutting the door she turned and said, "Okay Jack, it must be important to bring you here at this hour. I'm all ears."  
  
Initially Jack didn't speak, he simply reached out, possessed himself of Shona's hand and, drew her to the sofa and sat her down on it. He took his place next to her still holding onto her hands and gazed deeply into Shona's eyes. A small smile played at the corner of his mouth and he began to speak, "Shona I love you so much that it sometimes hurts. I simply cannot imagine a day without you. Will you marry me?"  
  
For a couple of minutes Shona sat looking uncomprehendingly at it. Whatever she had been expecting him to say, a proposal of marriage certainly wasn't it.  
  
"Shona?" Jack sounded worried.  
  
"Of course I will marry you Jack," she began but was unable to get any further for Jack had dragged off of the sofa and was swinging her round in the air exclaiming his pleasure in between kissing her very enthusiastically.  
  
Somewhere along the line the enthusiasm of their kisses changed to passion and Jack swept Shona off her feet carrying her into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
"I do," Shona's response rang out over the beach and everyone smiled.  
  
The celebrant who was conducting the ceremony smiled as well and announced, "It is my very great pleasure to pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
This was a task that Jack performed with equal pleasure and skill causing a ripple of laughter and applause to break out among the assembled guests. Jack and Shona broke apart and grinned at each other before turning to face everyone. Stepping down from the dais on which they stood they moved towards their friends and family ready, and willing, to accept the congratulations and best wishes of all those there.  
  
As they came level with Steve and Cheryl, Jack grinned at his friend and mouthed the words, "Thanks pal." 


	2. New Beginnings

Story 2 - New Beginnings  
  
Alex stood surveying his image in the mirror. The pale cream shirt he was wearing providing a smart counter-point to his dark blue suit and tie. Lifting a hand he nervously jiggled the knot that nestled in his throat, trying to loosen it a little without spoiling how it looked. He very rarely wore a suit, in fact this one was brand new bought with some of the money that his mom had sent him to celebrate his graduation as a doctor which his father had set aside. His throat felt constricted and it had nothing to do with the tightness of his tie. He still felt guilty that he hadn't flown home to see his dad when he had had his heart attack. It had never occurred to him that he would never get the chance to see him ever again. Swallowing a few times Alex lifted his arm and, pulling back the cuff of his sleeve and looked at his watch; it was nearly time to leave. He had to go to the hotel to pick up his mother and sister and then drive on to Community General.  
  
Like all graduating students he had only been allocated two tickets for the ceremony but he knew that there would be many more people there than that in the room supporting him. Amanda, Jack and Jesse would be there as they were all on staff at the hospital and had to one degree or another, had a hand in the training of all those graduating students. Steve and Cheryl would also be there Jesse having managed to wangle them seats by less than subtle means to the organising committee. He had said that as Mark had played a large part in the students training it was only fair that, as he couldn't be there, that the Sloan family be represented in the form of Steve and Cheryl. His suggestion had been taken up with great enthusiasm. In fact, it was taken up to such an extent that Steve had been asked to present each student with their diplomas. It had taken all of Jesses, not to mention Jack and Amanda's, powers of persuasion to get Steve to go along with that but he eventually agreed. When the graduating students heard the news they were thrilled.  
  
Alex smiled to himself. He knew that the ceremony would be memorable not only for the students but for Steve and Cheryl as well. All the students had decided, even before they knew about Steve presenting their awards, that each of them would contribute to and buy a trophy that they would hand over to the hospital in memory of Mark Sloan. They wanted a memorial to Mark and had voted, in a secret ballot, for the student in their year who most closely embodied the principles that Mark had taught them and he (or she) would be the inaugural recipient of the Mark Sloan 'Selflessness' Trophy. Only the chairman of the hospital board currently knew the winner, which would be announced at the end of the ceremony.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Shona moved cautiously for she had had a backache on and off for most of the morning. One minute it ached and then the next it had gone. Normally she would not have thought twice about it but at this point in time it gave her pause for Shona was in the final stages of her third trimester. Still, she thought, she had absolutely no intention of saying anything to Jack for there was no power on earth that was going to keep her from Alex's graduation ceremony. Over the time she had been working as Jacks secretary and particularly since they had married, she had become very fond of Alex. She was one of the few people who could empathise totally about how guilty Alex still felt about his dad. She, too, had missed being able to say a proper goodbye to her father. Although in her case the circumstances were different. Her father had been a foreign correspondent in one of the world's many hot spots and had, one day, been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was off duty, accompanying a friend to dinner, when a car bomb had exploded and killed them both instantly. Her back twinged again and she rubbed it absentmindedly whilst slipping on her low heeled court shoes that beautifully matched her outfit. Exiting her bedroom she went in search of her husband who, as she suspected was sat in front of the TV with Steve and Cheryl watching a football game.  
  
"Come in guys," she encouraged, "if we don't leave soon we will be late."  
  
"Okay hon, we're coming," Jack answered, standing up and switching off the TV.  
  
They arrived at Community General in plenty of time. Steve, as the guest of honour, was greeted like royalty by the Chairman of the hospital board, Jonathan Appleby, much to Steve's amusement for he vividly remembered the number of run ins that his dad had had with the man. Still, he conceded, both his dad and the chairman were only ever defending their positions and each had a great deal of respect for the other.  
  
Steve and Cheryl were whisked away to meet the members of the board prior to taking their seats on the stage, leaving Jack and Shona to make their own way to their seats. Jesse and Amanda were already there and, on seeing them enter, Jesse waved them enthusiastically towards where he stood. However easy it had been for Shona to keep how she was feeling from Jack it was impossible to hide it from Amanda. Jack and Jesse had immediately begun a conversation about a mutual patient, which gave Amanda the chance to take Shona to one side and say to her, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing's up," Shona initially denied, at which point her body betrayed her and she grimaced a little.  
  
"You're in labour!" Amanda exclaimed intuitively, "What is Jack thinking of dragging you here today?"  
  
"Jack didn't drag me here Amanda," Shona replied, a little stung at the implied criticism of her beloved husband, "I want to be here for Alex. Besides, he doesn't know yet. So far it's only been an intermittent backache. It will be hours yet before things really get going."  
  
"You're not going to be able to keep it quiet for long," Amanda cautioned.  
  
"I know," Shona agreed, "just as long as I can stay here until Alex receives his diploma."  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
The room began to fill, gradually the empty seats had people sitting on them and the noise level in the room increased until it was difficult to have a private conversation. A door at the side of the stage opened and in filed the board members, along with Steve and Cheryl. Steve followed the board members onto the stage whilst Cheryl moved to the seat that had been allocated to her, next to Amanda. Jack grinned as he saw his friends face. Steve's expression was a mixture of pride and apprehension. Jack bet that Steve was wishing he was still in the LAPD and his bleeper would go calling him to investigate a homicide. The conversation in the room gradually died away as the board members took their seats so that, by the time the chairman stood to officially begin proceedings, the room was silent.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies, gentleman and 'soon to be no longer'... students." He was rewarded for his joke by a ripple of laughter, more polite than genuine, before he continued, "This afternoons ceremony is tinged with a little melancholy because this is the first year in my memory that we are not graced by the presence of Dr. Mark Sloan. However, we are thrilled to have his son here today to present your diplomas to you. Please welcome Steve Sloan."  
  
The applause rang out around the room, as much for Steve as for the memory of his dad, for everyone there was very fond of Steve for himself and not just for his connection to Mark. Usually the guest of honour gave a short speech before the diplomas were actually handed out, but Steve had refused point blank and it had been left to the chairman to do the honours. Fortunately he was a man of few words and it was, therefore, not long before Steve was being called upon to hand out the diplomas.  
  
He nervously stood and walked forward stand behind the table where all the diplomas were laid out in neat rows, as well as a beautiful trophy, and took his place next to the chairman who was going to hand them to him as the students filed past. For the next forty five minutes face after face filed past him until they all seemed to blend into one. Then he heard the chairman read out the final name, "Alex Martin."  
  
Steve refocused his vision and looked into the eyes of the young man he had come to respect and had Alex been okay Steve would have been able to keep it together. As it was Alex's eyes had filled with tears of emotion and it was seeing that which unblocked the wellspring of emotion that Steve had worked so hard to keep tapped. The tears overflowed and, unheeding of anyone else, Steve moved round the table and enveloped Alex in a huge hug. Even the chairman wasn't immune to the emotion emanating from the two men and when they emerged from their embrace even he had tears in his eyes. Steve was a little surprised when Alex didn't immediately leave the stage like the rest of the students but went to stand next to the chairman.  
  
"The students, pardon me doctors, which you have applauded today wish to make a special presentation. Dr. Martin, if you please," the chairman handed over to Alex.  
  
Alex had to clear his throat a few times and wipe his eyes with a hastily found tissue before he was able to carry on.  
  
"I think, no I know, that I speak for everyone here today when I say that the training we have had here at Community General has been second to none. Every single person who has crossed our path during the last four years has had a lasting effect on all out lives. However no-one has had a more lasting effect on us, myself in particular, than Mark Sloan and I think it fair to say that since his disappearance things have not been the same. My fellow doctors and I wanted to do something to keep the memory of Mark, and all that he stood for, alive. To that end we would like to present this trophy, which we hope will be known as the Mark Sloan 'Selflessness' Trophy to be presented, each year, to the student who most closely embodies those qualities that made Mark Sloan the man we know and love. It will be voted for by each cohort of students."  
  
It was then that Jonathan Appleby stepped forward and spoke, "In this envelope I have the name of the student who will be this year's recipient. Would you care to announce the winner Dr. Martin?"  
  
Taking the envelope from the chairman Alex opened it, pulled out a sheet of paper and looked down. As he read the name enclosed, Alex's face drained of colour and he looked uncomprehendingly at Jonathan Appleby who gently removed the paper from Alex's shaking hand and said, "The reason that Dr. Martin is temporarily bereft of speech is that it is his name on this piece of paper. He was voted, almost unanimously, by his peers as the person who most closely embodies those qualities which made Mark Sloan stand out from the rest of us."  
  
Turning to Steve he said, "Steve, would you be kind enough to present the trophy to Dr. Martin?"  
  
Steve stepped out from behind the table bringing the trophy with him.  
  
"Alex I am very proud to be able to present you with this trophy. It is very well deserved and I know just how proud my dad would have been of you today," he turned to face the rest of the new doctors, "how proud he would have been of all of you."  
  
Taking the trophy Alex looked down at it and said quietly, "I am thrilled beyond words to receive this trophy and can only hope that I can, in any way, live up to the ideals which Mark instilled in us all. Thank you."  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Throughout the ceremony Shona was aware that the intermittent niggles in her back had slowly acquired a regularity and were gradually increasing in intensity. She tried, unobtrusively, to rub her back but was spotted by Jack.  
  
"Are you alright sweetheart?" he asked, moving to stand next to her.  
  
"I'm fine love," she assured him, "it's just that those seats are not made for someone who is thirty eight weeks pregnant. My back is aching a little."  
  
"If you're sure," he said.  
  
"I am, so give over," Shona said, "We need to make sure we are back at the beach house for Alex's party."  
  
"Emm..," Jack sounded a little guilty.  
  
"Jack...," Shona asked, trying to ignore another wave of discomfort that was, by now, spreading around to her stomach, "what are you up to?"  
  
"Jesse was talking to me, before the presentations started, about a patient that he'd like a consult on. I think it would be a good idea if I took a look at her now."  
  
Throwing him a look that was a mixture of resignation and humour Shona said, "Okay, I'll go with Alex."  
  
Leaning forward to plant a kiss on her face Jack said, "You are one in a million Shona. I promise that we won't be long."  
  
Parting from Jack and Jesse at the elevator doors Steve, Cheryl, Amanda, Shona, Alex and his family rode it down to the parking levels. Steve and Cheryl got into their cars, whilst Alex's mother and sister, Jenna went with Amanda. Jenna's eyes had lit up when Amanda had mentioned her brand new 4x4 and had begged for a ride in it, which left Alex to escort Shona to the beach house.  
  
Pulling out of the car park Alex turned his car in the direction of the beach house. As they drove along the built up area Alex was aware of Shona's periodic intakes of breath.  
  
"Are you alright Shona?" he asked, without taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"Yes Alex I'm fine," she began then another contraction, and she had finally admitted to herself that she was in labour, hit her and she moaned in pain.  
  
"No you are not fine Shona," he said, "so, come on, give."  
  
"I think I'm in labour," she admitted.  
  
"What!"  
  
"I'm in labour," Shona repeated then, as if to make totally sure that Alex knew what she meant, "the baby is coming, I'm having contractions."  
  
"I understand what you mean," Alex said, "so how long have you been in labour?"  
  
"Since this morning," Shona admitted and before Alex could respond she continued, "and before you ask I was determined to be at your graduation, so don't give me any doctor spiel about being sensible. If anything had happened I was in the only place I needed to be, in a hospital surrounded by keen, eager new doctors. What could have been safer?"  
  
"Okay, I'll give you that one Shona," Alex answered, "but why are you here now?"  
  
"I didn't want to spoil your celebration," Shona replied, "The contractions are still quite a way apart and I can deal with them. Honestly Alex, keep going I will be fine."  
  
Alex wasn't sure, but he saw how confident Shona was and Mark had always taught them that, in labour, a woman knows her body and that they, as doctors, should listen to and respect that knowledge.  
  
They arrived at the beach house just after Steve and Amanda had pulled up. They all went inside and Cheryl began pouring everyone a drink. Alex took the opportunity to draw Amanda to one side to tell her about Shona.  
  
"I knew that she was in the early stages at your graduation ceremony but obviously things have moved on since then. Don't worry Alex," she laid a reassuring hand on his arm, "I'll speak to Shona."  
  
As she finished speaking Amanda saw Shona move out onto the decking and she followed her.  
  
"Okay Stewart," she said without any preamble, "how far apart are these contractions of yours?"  
  
"They are every twenty minutes at the moment," Shona admitted, "but at the moment I am still able to walk about and still talk to other people."  
  
"Okay," responded Amanda, "All I ask is that you don't hang on here too long before you go back to the hospital and tell Jack when he arrives."  
  
Relieved that Amanda wasn't going to make her go straight back to Community General she agreed to both Amanda's requests.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
The sun was just disappearing below the waterline when the quiet, even tenor of the day changed. Shona who had, as soon as Jack arrived, told him that she was in labour. Jack wanted to rush her back to the hospital at once and it wasn't until Amanda weighed in behind Shona that he gave in and agreed to her staying for a while. Her contractions had gradually increased in frequency and intensity, but Shona was still able to cope very well in them.  
  
Shona, who had gone to the bathroom came back and said, in a very breathless tone, "I think that my waters have broken."  
  
Jack leapt up and rushed to his wife's side.  
  
"I think that it's time we went back to the hospital sweetheart. I really don't want our child to be born in the back of a car."  
  
"I don't see why not," snorted Amanda, "it didn't do CJ any harm."  
  
Despite his concern Jack grinned and replied, "Perhaps not Amanda, but it's not something you would have done by choice now is it?"  
  
"No, I'll grant you that," she conceded.  
  
Shona, whose temperament, up until that moment, had been even snapped at them, "Excuse me but I'M the one giving birth here."  
  
The four doctors in the room looked at each other and it was left to Amanda to say, "I don't think that you are going to be going anywhere soon guys."  
  
It was left to Steve to ask, "Why not?"  
  
"Because," Amanda explained, "it is often at the transition phase of labour that a woman gets very tetchy and tends to have a go at the people around her. It means that the second stage is not far off, which makes it a BAD idea to be moving Shona anywhere."  
  
"I guess that means the baby is going be born here. Is that okay guys?" Jack asked, although the question was slightly redundant.  
  
"What can we do?" Cheryl wanted to know.  
  
"Can I use the spa?" Shona asked suddenly.  
  
"What?!?!" the response came from Jack and Steve as one voice.  
  
"I want to give birth in the water," Shona responded, "I've read about it and it is supposed to be less traumatic on the baby."  
  
"But the water needs to be clean and warm honey," Jack desperately tried to persuade Shona out of a water birth.  
  
"We can easily heat the water up and the spa was cleaned this morning," Cheryl said, oblivious to her husbands shaking head.  
  
"Great," Shona responded, "lead the way. Alex, can you come too? I want you to deliver the baby."  
  
"Me?" Alex didn't know whether to be thrilled at the honour or horrified at the thought of his first act as a qualified doctor would be to deliver his superiors wife's baby. If, God forbid, anything went wrong he could kiss his any return to CG after his military service goodbye.  
  
"Yes you Alex," Shona insisted, "I trust you. Cheryl, could I have one of Steve's large t-shirts? Jack, you'll need to borrow some shorts from Steve."  
  
"I will?" her bemused husband replied.  
  
"Yes, you're getting in the tub with me."  
  
By this time Cheryl had returned with a t-shirt and shorts and Jack, Shona and Alex moved towards the door. As Alex walked through it he looked back and Amanda said, "Don't worry Alex, Jesse and I will be here. Don't forget Jesse has delivered a baby in far more difficult circumstances than this." Alex's mother and sister decided to go back to their hotel and wait for Alex to get in touch. Steve called for a cab and when it arrived gave the driver enough money to cover the fare, including a very generous tip.  
  
Contrary to Steve's every expectation they did not have to wait too long for a successful outcome. Amanda had been right and Shona's burst of temper had been the herald of the second stage and it was barely ninety minutes later when they heard the welcome sound of footsteps running up the stairs.  
  
"It's a boy," he announced.  
  
"Is Shona alright?" Cheryl wanted to know.  
  
"She's fine." Alex looked across at Amanda and Jesse, "That was an amazing experience guys. The baby came out and simply floated to the surface. He just looked at his mom as if he had always known her. There were no tears, no trauma. It was the calmest, most beautiful thing that I have ever seen."  
  
Having finished his speech Alex turned and went back down to his patient.  
  
A couple of hours later and Shona was safely tucked up in the spare bedroom at the beach house, her son next to her and her husband the other side.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
A few days later the group were all together again, although this time they were together to say a farewell to Alex.  
  
A couple of years earlier Alex had been running himself ragged trying to hold down two or three jobs in order to finance his training and he had been near to collapse. It was only after a bizarre murder enquiry which centred on BBQ Bobs that another option revealed itself to him. The US military would finance his training if he signed up and served in the military for four years. After much thought Alex had decided that this was the route he would follow.  
  
The party had been a short one, partly because Shona was still tired from the delivery and partly because that is what Alex wanted. They were all gathered in the living area of the beach house and Steve had just finished re-filling everyone's glasses and called for silence.  
  
"I just wanted to say a few words on this occasion. Everyone here is your friend and we wanted to be here today to wish you well. You have worked very hard to qualify as a doctor, sometimes under very difficult circumstances and we are all very proud of you. We know that you will distinguish your military service with the same grace and diligence that we have come to know over the last four years." he raised his glass and said, "To Alex and new beginnings." 


	3. Return of the Doctor

The Return of the Doctor  
  
"Are you sure I can't persuade to sign on again Lieutenant?" Captain Mendoza asked with a smile, although he already knew the answer for the young man standing next to him had made no secret of his desire to return home.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Captain Carlos Mendoza, a man in his late fifties, had taken Alex Martin under his wing almost from the moment he had arrived, four years ago, fresh from basic training. There had been something about the young man that had drawn Carlos to him and over the years he and his wife had all but adopted him into their large and boisterous family. Back then Alex had been a curious mixture of confidence and vulnerability. He was supremely confident in his abilities as a doctor but there was something about him that made people want to mother him. It was only after a completing a particularly difficult night shift and they were sitting together in the doctors lounge drinking a, much needed, mug of coffee that the riddle was solved.  
  
"Rough night," Carlos commiserated.  
  
"Mmmmm," Alex replied distractedly.  
  
"Alex?" Carlos questioned.  
  
Coming back to the present with a shake of his head Alex looked across at his superior, a man who he had come to think of as his friend, and said, "I'm sorry Carlos. I was thinking about things. My father died part way through my training and if it hadn't been for a few, very special, people I would have given up and gone home."  
  
"Special people?" Carlos was interested for, up to that point, Alex hadn't been terribly forthcoming.  
  
"Mark Sloan, his son Steve, Jesse Travis and Amanda Bentley." Alex began, "Mark was the Head of Internal Medicine at Community General, Amanda is a Medical Examiner and Jesse is a trauma specialist."  
  
"And Steve...?" Carlos asked, intrigued.  
  
"Steve was in the LAPD and a very good police officer." Alex replied.  
  
"You have used the past tense twice in talking about Mark and Steve," Carlos commented, "has something happened to them?"  
  
"Not in the sense that you mean Carlos, they are both still alive......at least I think they both are." Alex saw that Carlos was looking extremely confused and hurried to speak again, "About a year before I qualified Mark was badly attacked and when he regained consciousness he had amnesia."  
  
"Are you saying that he still hasn't regained his memory? "Carlos' professional interest had been piqued.  
  
"We don't know," Alex answered, "One day Mark, for what reason we may never know, walked out of the hospital and simply disappeared. We looked for him but never found a trace. I doubt that his memory has come back because the first person Mark would contact would be Steve and there is no way Steve would forget to let me know."  
  
"So Steve is still alive then?"  
  
"Yes he is. Although for a while he was really rough. Steve was very close to his father and when Mark disappeared he worked himself so hard looking for him that he suffered a complete physical and mental breakdown. It took him six months and a lot of hard work by many good people to make him whole again."Alex smiled, "Actually, Marks disappearance aside, Steve is happier than he has ever been I think. When he recovered, he left the force and got married. Cheryl is the best thing that could have happened to him."  
  
"I guess you must miss them." Carlos said.  
  
"More than I thought possible," Alex replied.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Alex looked across at Carlos and grinned at his question.  
  
"No use whatsoever Carlos. I have enjoyed the last four years but I was never really interested in becoming a career officer. I have learnt so much from working with you, especially in the area of trauma medicine, but I want to get back to civilian life now."  
  
Laying a hand on Alex's shoulder Carlos said, "I understand son. I wish you were staying but I appreciate your need to return to your own life. I will miss you, we work well together."  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Forty eight hours later Alex, feeling a little odd in the civilian garb he now wore, walked out of the arrivals building of LA-X. Hitching his rucksack higher onto his left shoulder he picked up his pace and strode towards the rank of taxis that were gathered there. Climbing into the first available one he gave the driver his destination.  
  
"Community General Hospital please."  
  
As the taxi pulled away from the terminal Alex leant back against the leather seats, cooled by the ever-present air conditioning that was blasting out from the dashboard. Gazing through the fingerprint smeared glass in the rear door he allowed the sights of Los Angeles to flow over him. He hadn't realised just how much he had missed being there he thought to himself. He had only been back a couple of times in the last four years, circumstances had prevented any more visits than that. Forty minutes later the taxi rounded a final corner and, rising up stretching for a whole block, Alex saw the building that housed the doctors, nurses and patients of Community General Hospital.  
  
Handing the driver two twenty dollar bills Alex waved away the change and turned to survey the scene in front of him. The parking lot was busy with cars moving in and out of the marked spaces in an almost constant stream. As each space emptied another car quickly took its place, the occupants making their way in through the main entrance. Some were obviously members of staff going on duty and some were visitors carrying an assortment of flowers, fruit and miscellaneous gifts to cheer their friends up with. Others were obviously prospective patients arriving for pre-planned operations, carrying small bags full of those items essential for a stay in hospital. Ambulances were also in evidence. Some slid quietly into their allotted space outside the Emergency Room doors whilst one pulled to a halt, its sirens wailing, to have their precious cargo gently, but efficiently unloaded and taken into the building by white coated medical staff.  
  
Alex smiled, it felt good to be back. The last time he had stood looking up at the building in front of him he was a young, newly qualified doctor off to do his military duty. Now, some four years later, he was far more experienced and ready to tackle whatever the future had in store for him. Taking a deep breath Alex picked up his bag and walked towards the large, glass doors.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Dr. Jesse Travis was at the end of another long, hectic night shift and he was looking forward to going home. However, unless Daniel was in one of his better moods, he was unlikely to get much sleep. Daniel, at eight months old, was teething and he was exceptionally fractious. Mae tried everything that she could to keep the house quiet, including frequent visits to the local park. However, the beauties of the park began to pall with each succeeding visit and she was very reluctant to keep going.  
  
Pulling off the pair of gloves with a flourish and dropping them into the 'dirty' bin in the corner of the room Jesse made for the door. He had just stepped out into the main reception area of the Emergency Room when, from behind him, he heard a soft swooshing sound which indicated the external doors opening. Jesse sighed to himself anticipating another emergency arrival which would mean putting his need for sleep on hold. He turned, expecting to see a paramedic at either end of a patient filled gurney and was surprised to see a lone man with a rucksack slung carelessly over his shoulder walk through the door. For few seconds Jesse stared at him uncomprehendingly and then the young man smiled.  
  
"Hi Jess," he said, "it's good to see you."  
  
At these words Jesse snapped out of his reverie and exclaimed, "Alex! What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you for another fortnight."  
  
Closing the gap between them Alex dropped his bag on the floor and shook Jesses' outstretched hand and said, "I had some leave owing and was able to get away a couple of weeks early."  
  
"Well it's great to see you," Jesse replied with a huge smile on his face, he was thrilled to see Alex again, "Listen, I am off duty now and about to go home to try and together tomorrow at Bobs?"  
  
"I'll look forward to that Jess." Alex smiled, "Are Amanda and Jack about today?"  
  
"Yeah they are," Jesse replied, "and I am sure they will be thrilled to see you."  
  
"Okay," Alex said, "you go and have some sleep and I will see you tomorrow night at Bobs."  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Steve shut the till and, with great satisfaction, heard the 'ting' that it made. Since he had left the force to concentrate on running Bobs, the restaurant had gone from strength to strength. So much so that he and Jesse had decided to take the plunge and open up another restaurant on the other side of the city. It was due to open at the weekend and he was really looking forward to the occasion.  
  
Looking up he saw Alex getting out of a taxi and a smile broke out on his face. Although he and Alex had spoken on the phone the day before, this was the first time he had seen Alex since his return. Steve moved quickly out from behind the counter and enveloped his young friend in a bear-hug the moment he entered the restaurant.  
  
"It's good to see you Alex," Steve said, dropping his arms to his side and allowing Alex to breathe again.  
  
"I'm pleased to see you too Steve," Alex replied, a huge answering smile on his face, "How is Cheryl?"  
  
Steve's grin, if it were possible, grew even wider at the mention of his adored wife.  
  
"They are fine," he replied.  
  
Alex had been scanning the restaurant but at Steve's words his eyes snapped back onto his friends face.  
  
"They?" he questioned.  
  
"All three of them," Steve chuckled.  
  
"Three of them?" for a couple of seconds Alex was silent as his brain assimilated the surprising information, "Cheryl is pregnant with twins?"  
  
"Yep," Steve replied, "We had the scan a couple of days ago. I think that Cheryl is still in shock."  
  
"How about you?" Alex asked, "It must have been a shock for you as well."  
  
"Do you know something Alex," Steve became a little thoughtful, "I would have expected it to as well but, for some reason, I am fine. In fact, I couldn't be more thrilled. I had convinced myself over the years that I would never marry, let alone become a father. To find out that I am going to have two children at once is a blessing that I never thought I would have and I am overjoyed."  
  
The door to Bobs opened again and, within a very few minutes, the whole gang were back together again. Jesse was there with Mae, Jack and Shona arrived arguing amicably over the arrangements for the christening of their new son, Luke. Amanda arrived a few minutes later with her mobile phone to her ear. She had only recently allowed Dion and CJ to stay home alone, occasionally, for a few hours and she was making sure that they were alright.  
  
Much later, after the last customer had left, everyone sat back in their chairs and just revelled in the fact that Alex was back with them. The conversation flowed back and forth as stories of the last four years were shared and enjoyed. Finally the conversation petered out and for a while a companionable silence reigned. Eventually Alex, looking around at his friends, stood up and spoke.  
  
"I just wanted to say how pleased I am to come back to live in LA and to work at Community General," he looked round at Jesse, Jack and Amanda, "something, for which, I know that I have the three of you to thank. I didn't realise, when I signed those forms all those years ago, how much I would miss everyone. However, I have learnt a lot during the last four years and I hope that I can bring that knowledge to Community General. It's good to be back."  
  
Alex sat down and into the silence which followed his short, but heartfelt, speech Steve stood and picked up his half empty glass of beer.  
  
"I just want to say a few words. I know that I speak for all of us here when I say that you haven't missed us any more than we have missed you. Your absence has left a gap in our lives that has only been filled by your return. We are thrilled that you are back and I know that everyone at Community General, staff and patients alike, will benefit from your presence and your knowledge."  
  
Lifting his glass Steve continued, "Welcome back Alex. Long may you be part of our lives."  
  
"To Alex," everyone else had risen to their feet and toasted the young man they all loved and respected.  
  
THE END 


	4. Unexpected Goodbyes

Unexpected Goodbyes  
  
Picking up her rucksack containing her camera, jumper and a few necessary snacks Amanda called out, "Come on CJ. If we don't hurry up we'll lose our take-off slot and not be able to go up this afternoon."  
  
Wandering slowly down the stairs Flt. Lieutenant Colin Jesse Livingstone smiled at his mother. His Air Force career kept him away from home for weeks and months at a time and he knew how much Amanda looked forward to their time together. To her credit, Amanda had not put up any objections when CJ had announced that he intended to join the Air Force and become a pilot like his father. They were both aware that Colin Snr. had died in a plane crash whilst flying a mission and knew the potential dangers. However Amanda knew that CJ had to be encouraged to follow his own path just as her parents had encouraged her to do the same.  
  
They had taken, when CJ was home and the weather was in their favour, to going flying together. It did two things. Firstly, it gave Amanda some quality time with her son and it allowed CJ to do the thing that he loved the most, fly. That day they planned to take a flight across the mountains. Both Amanda and CJ loved the constantly changing scenery that happened around and below them.  
  
"Okay ma, I'm coming," he said smiling, "Keep your hair on."  
  
Amanda grinned, "Keep a civil tongue in your head young man. You are not too old for me to give to smack around the head."  
  
CJ answered her grin with one of his own and walked to stand toe-to-toe with his mother. He towered above her and as she stood there, her eyes fixed firmly on his adams apple, he said, "Are you sure you could reach me from down there?"  
  
They both dissolved into laughter and left the house arms wrapped round each other.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Dion sat in his car with his partner of two years Chloe. They had been detailed by their Captain to watch the house of a murder suspect. The man had skipped town a few months back after the murder, but it was his daughters wedding in a few days time and the expectation was that there was no way he would miss that. Dion ran a finger around his collar and reached out to crank the air conditioning up a couple of notches.  
  
"It's been so humid for days," Chloe said leaning forward so that her face was taking the full blast of the air conditioner, "we need a storm to clear the air."  
  
"Maybe," Dion agreed his eyes on a taxi that had pulled outside the church, along the road from where they sat in their car.  
  
Out of the taxi stepped a man whose face was well known to the pair of them. It was their suspect. As they had thought, he had been unable to bear missing his daughters wedding. Allowing the taxi to pull away Dion and Chloe stepped carefully out of their vehicle and separated, Dion taking one side of the street whilst Chloe took the other. Chloe slowly walked so that she was within arms length of their suspect and, without warning, collapsed. The suspect, shocked at what he had seen, knelt down next to her to see if there was anything he could do to help. Before he could actually do anything he became aware of a tall figure standing behind him.  
  
"Dave Brandon?" the figure asked, "I am arresting you for the suspected murder of Shelby Crystal."  
  
Shock held Dave Brandon still and he was unaware that the collapsed woman had scrambled to her feet next to him. Dion pulled him to his feet and, together, he and Chloe guided the shocked man to the car whilst reading him his rights and making sure that he understood what was being said to him.  
  
The two detectives drove Dave Brandon back to the precinct house and spent the next few hours processing and questioning their suspect. They were not aware that the storm which Chloe had requested had broken with an unusual ferocity over the city and surrounding areas.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Dion arrived home a few hours later and went straight to bed. The air was a lot cooler and he was able to get to sleep without any trouble. He was dragged back to consciousness, what seemed like a few minutes later, by the insistent ringing of the phone by his bedside.  
  
"Mmmmm?" he mumbled into the mouthpiece, barely awake or aware.  
  
Seconds later he sat bolt upright in his bed his eyes wide open.  
  
"What do you mean, not arrived?" he exclaimed looking at his clock, "It's three in the morning, what time were they due back?"  
  
After listening for a few minutes Dion put the phone down and leapt out of bed and threw on the clothes that he had tiredly discarded the night before. Running down the stairs he pulled his mobile phone from his pocket and pressed the number 1 on his speed dial. Putting the phone to his ear he waited for the call to be connected whilst unlocking his car and screeching out of the driveway. Like himself a scant ten minutes before the voice that answered the phone was slurry with sleep.  
  
"Steve?" Dion spoke, the anxiety he felt reflected in his voice, "I've just had a call from the airfield. Mom and CJ didn't arrive back from their flight this afternoon. I'm on my way there now, can you meet me?"  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Steve, like Dion, unwillingly awoke to the discordant trilling of the bedside phone. Cheryl, as always, slept right through it and Steve reached across his comatose wife to pick up the receiver. Listening to Dions words caused Steve to leap out of bed in a way that he hadn't had to since his years on the force and throw on his own clothes. He left a hurriedly written note for Cheryl and, within minutes, was on his way to meet Dion at the airfield from which Amanda and CJ had taken off the previous afternoon.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Both men arrived at the airfield almost simultaneously and both leapt out of their cars and hurried into the main building without exchanging a word. They both needed to hear what was happening and didn't want to waste time discussing the 'what mights'.  
  
Unfortunately, the information they were able to glean at that point in time was scant and unhelpful to the point of being downright discouraging. George Cage the controller in charge, was unable to give them much information.  
  
"Lt. Livingstone and your mother came in early yesterday afternoon for one of their regular flights. The Lieutenant filed a flight plan and they took off soon after. They were due to arrive back around five. Half way through the afternoon the storm struck. It was the fiercest we have had in a long time and we were unable to put anything up in the air until at least ten this evening. Trouble is, by that time, it was too dark to be able to see anything so we had to put any search on hold until the morning."  
  
Dion spoke, "Why didn't you ring me before now?"  
  
"We lost your brothers index card. We knew that you were a police officer and have spent the last few hours ringing around asking for a Detective Livingstone." He looked a little embarrassed, "We didn't know that your surname wasn't the same as the Lieutenant. It wasn't until an hour ago that we found the card and we realised that your mothers surname was Bentley. We were then able to ring your number on the card."  
  
"What do you think has happened to them?" Steve asked, seeing that Dion was rapidly descending into shock.  
  
"I don't know sir," George answered, "The storm was very widespread and it could well be that they were caught up in that."  
  
"Was there anywhere on the flight plan that they could have put down in safety?" Steve continued.  
  
"If they were still on their flight plan," George replied, "there are a few places. None of which are one hundred percent clear but for an aviator of Lieutenant Livingstone's experience and ability they are all possible."  
  
"What if they were blown off course?" Dion suddenly brought himself back into the conversation.  
  
"Let's just wait until first light," George advised, "we can get the rescue choppers up then and look for them."  
  
Steve was very aware that George had not answered Dion's last question and a sense of deep foreboding gripped him.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Seventy two hours later Steve forced Dion to leave the airfield and get some rest. He had strongly resisted until Steve had said to him that to wear himself into the ground with worry and collapse would not do himself any good nor would it help Amanda and CJ to be found any quicker. At this Dion looked into his friends face and realised that he wasn't the only one to be worried sick about what might have happened. After all, Steve had known Amanda far longer than he had.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Insisting that Dion come home with him Steve drove them both back to the beach house and, after virtually thrusting a sandwich and mug of coffee down him, forced him into the spare room to sleep.  
  
Closing the bedroom door behind him, Steve moved quickly thorough the lounge and out onto the deck where Cheryl was sitting cradling a mug of coffee. She looked up when she heard footsteps and the look on her face had Steve moving across to her and enveloping her in his arms. She buried her head into his chest and finally let go of the emotions that she had been hanging onto since the news of Amanda's disappearance had broken.  
  
"Shh," Steve soothed, "it's going to be alright."  
  
"Is it?" Cheryl questioned, "Is it really? You think they are going to find them alive? Why haven't we heard anything from either of them?"  
  
"It could be something as simple as the aircraft radio being broken," Steve tried to be the voice of reason although, deep down inside of him, the feeling of foreboding that he had felt on the night of the disappearance had grown with every succeeding day without news.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Dion awoke feeling more refreshed than he had done in days. He lay there for a second in that nether world between sleep and full wakefulness for a few seconds until, suddenly, the recollection of what was happening came back to him. It was as if a large fist had hit him full in the stomach and he curled up into a little ball to try to ward off the sensation.  
  
Slowly he uncurled, threw back the covers and stood up. He padded into the shower and stood under the running water for a long, long time. Stepping out he dried himself off and made his way out towards the appetising smell of cooked chicken. Cheryl looked up from preparing the vegetables and smiled.  
  
"Hi sweetie," she said, "do you feel a little better?"  
  
"I feel more rested," Dion answered, "but I won't feel better until mom and CJ are back."  
  
"I know honey," Cheryl sympathised, "but everything that can be done is being done to find them."  
  
"I'd better get going," Dion said.  
  
"You, young man, are going nowhere until you have eaten a decent meal." Cheryl insisted, having put down her knife and stood in the doorway, barring his passage out of the kitchen, "If anything happens in the next couple of hours they know to phone here."  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
By the eighth day after CJ and Amanda's disappearance Dion was just about climbing the walls. It took the combined efforts of Jesse, Jack, Steve and Cheryl to keep him on something that resembled an even keel. Steve decided that it might be a good idea and, hopefully keep Dion occupied, if everyone got together for a meal. In the days after Mark had disappeared he himself had found great comfort in the company of his friends, even if he hadn't managed to show it.  
  
Mae and Shona had spent most of the day in the kitchen of the beach house with Cheryl cooking up a storm as they put it. By six thirty everyone had arrived and they had sat down at the table to eat. The conversation was general and a little stilted to begin with but as the evening wore on everyone, including Dion, relaxed a little and now and then a small ripple of laughter was heard. The ringing of the phone cut through the conversation and the silence that followed it was total.  
  
"Sloan here," Steve answered the phone very aware that every eye and ear in the room was on him and the conversation.  
  
He listened to the voice on the other end of the phone and, suddenly, his face drained of all colour and he swayed, clutching onto the back of the nearest chair. Dion his face almost as pale as Steve's, also stood and asked, in the voice who knew the answer already, "What's happened? Have they found them? Are they okay?"  
  
Slowly and with tears in his eyes Steve shook his head. Like Steve a few seconds earlier Dion swayed and sat back down in his chair with a thud. Jesse and Jack looked stunned whilst Cheryl, Mae and Shona had tears coursing down their cheeks.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
A few days later Steve and Dion were sitting in the office of the County Coroner waiting for his report on CJ and Amanda. The door opened and a man dressed in a pale grey suit walked in. Jonathan Cramer was not looking forward to this interview at all. Actually he had not enjoyed performing either autopsy. He had known and worked with Amanda for many years and the last couple of days had been the hardest in his career. He gave a small smile to both men and sat down behind his desk.  
  
"Dion," he began, "I can't tell you how sorry I am that this has happened and I will try to make the procedure as painless as I can."  
  
"Can you bring them back?" Dion asked expressionlessly.  
  
"No I can't" Jonathan answered.  
  
"Then nothing you can say can make me feel any more or less pain than I am at the moment." Dion replied.  
  
Taking a deep breath and opening the file he had placed on his desk began to speak.  
  
"I won't go into specific details with you Dion, but I can tell you that I think that neither your mother nor CJ survived the impact when their plane crashed. I believe that, from my investigations, that they were both killed on impact. I know that that won't bring them back but at least you can be sure that they did not suffer."  
  
"Not once the plane had crashed perhaps," Dion said, "but we will never know what they went through while CJ was trying to either stop them crashing or trying to find a safe place to land."  
  
Jonathan continued, "Actually Dion I believe that neither of them were conscious when the plane crashed. From the injuries that I found I think that a freak bolt of lightening hit the plane and sent a powerful enough electric charge through the plane to knock out all the planes electrical systems but also to render them both unconscious."  
  
"Are you sure?" Steve queried for, like Dion, he could not bear to think of either Amanda or CJ suffering pain or fear.  
  
"Yes I do Steve," Jonathan was firm.  
  
Dion stood and shook Jonathans hand, "Thank you. I know that nothing will ever bring them back to me but I can gain some comfort from knowing that they suffered as little as was possible."  
  
After the two men left the office Jonathan Cramer sat with his head buried in his hands. He had never lied to a relative before, but he felt fully justified in doing so on this occasion.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
It was a week later and Dion stood on the edge of a grave which was twice the width of normal graves. Dion had requested that not only were his mother and CJ buried together but that they lay side by side in the same grave. He looked down at the two identical caskets with a single rose resting on each.  
  
"Mom, you took me in when I had no-one and was in great need. I will never forget that and will always love you for it. CJ, you never once showed that you resented someone else coming into your family and always loved me as if we were blood brothers. You will never know how much that meant to me and how I needed your love. I love you both and will always miss you."  
  
Closing his eyes, Dion bent his head and prayed a silent prayer. Then he stepped away and joined the rest of the group where they were waiting for him a little way off. He knew that there would be some tough times ahead but he also knew that, with the help of his friends, he would survive.  
  
THE END 


	5. Full Circle

Full Circle  
  
The sun was high in the sky before Steve woke that morning. He had had a rough night, unable to sleep as thoughts of Cheryl crowded through his head and it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that physical exhaustion had overtaken him. For a few seconds he lay there, still in that half way place that the brain occupied before full wakefulness occurred, totally relaxed. Then he thought of Cheryl and the small smile that had been playing around his mouth disappeared. However, unlike other mornings, there was still a small butterfly of excitement fluttering around deep in the pit of his stomach. It was like when he had been a child and it was his birthday. It was as if something nice was going to happen but he didn't know what. For the first time since Cheryl had died he realised that he wanted to get out of bed and face the day.  
  
Swinging his feet out of the bed and onto the floor Steve padded across the bedroom and into the bathroom. Getting into the shower and standing under the nozzle he shut his eyes and allowed the water to cascade down over his body. Stepping out a few minutes later he towelled himself dry, pulled on a pair of sweatpants, t-shirt and wandered out through the lounge into the kitchen. The house was silent and for the first time that morning Steve looked at the clock and was a little surprised to see that it was gone nine am. Pouring himself a coffee and grabbing a donut from the fridge he walked back through the house and out onto the decking. Putting the mug on the wooden balustrade Steve leaned his hands either side of it and looked out over the ocean. As always the sight and sound of the ocean had a soothing effect on his spirits and he took in a deep, soul cleansing breath.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
A couple of hours later Steve pulled up in the alleyway behind Bobs. Opening the rear door to the restaurant he stepped inside and watched, with pleasure, the hive of activity that was going on in the kitchen. He looked around at the gleaming stainless steel that surrounded him and smiled. Stainless steel gave the impression of an alien environment but recently it had been a haven. Being at the restaurant had been some of the few times, over the last few months, where he had been able to forget what was happening with Cheryl. He was able to pretend, just for a while, that everything in his life was normal.  
  
Walking through the kitchen Steve entered the restaurant itself and greeted the two young waitresses who were busily preparing for opening. He looked around, pleased with the re-furbishment that he and Jesse had recently commissioned. Gone were the square tables, white walls and in their place were octagonal tables which were covered in pale blue tablecloths topped by a cream damask square and pale blue walls, which gave Bobs a stylish air. The customers had loved the changes especially the new, hand-painted, sign behind the counter. A young artist, who frequented Bobs, had offered to create a new sign for them and hadn't asked for any payment. All he asked was that if anyone asked who had created it, that they would be given his name and phone number. Steve and Jesse had readily agreed to that, adding into the deal the offer of an occasional free meal whenever the young mans money ran out as it occasionally did.  
  
Checking that everything was ready Steve unlocked the main door to the restaurant and turned the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open'. In recent years he and Jesse had made the decision to remain closed, on one day a week, until lunchtime. They knew that their staff worked exceptionally hard and had played a large part in the success of all the restaurants that they now owned that they, as owners, ought to give something back. That something resulted in extremely good wages, comparatively so in the catering business, and the ability to have a lie-in one day a week.  
  
A few minutes later the first customers of the day entered and from that point onwards Steve had very little time to think or reflect upon anything other than making sure that his customers received their meals in good time. Bobs, as all their restaurants were collectively known as, had a reputation for good food, great atmosphere and excellent service which encouraged new customers to come in and existing customers to keep coming back.  
  
The people who frequented the original Bobs were very loyal many of them, in fact, had become friends of Steve, Jesse and their families. They had given Steve and the children a great deal of support since Cheryl had died. Some of the more elderly ladies had come in for their lunches bringing with them cooked chickens, casseroles and the widest varieties of fruit pies that Steve had ever seen. It didn't matter to them that Steve continually protested that they were managing okay; they kept on bringing them in. Others, their younger clients with teenagers the same age as Carrie, Beth and Chris frequently issued invitations for them to join their families on picnics, visits to the cinema or bowling. Steve and the children had been more touched than they were able to communicate. Frequently reflecting on all the invitations and pies Steve thought that he hadn't realised just how many lives he and Cheryl had actually touched and to what extent.  
  
Even though there was a steady stream of customers throughout the lunch period and on into the early afternoon Steve would occasionally be aware of an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. He tried without success to make sense of it and finally gave up choosing instead to concentrate on work and trusting that whatever was causing those feelings to make itself known in the fullness of time.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
The afternoon rush had finished and Steve was sitting at one of the tables drinking a well earned mug of coffee and picking at a bowl of tomato sauce covered fries. He was enjoying the silence of the empty restaurant which was only broken by the sporadic clattering from the kitchen when he heard the sound of a car drawing up outside. Fervently hoping that the car didn't herald another customer Steve sighed as he heard the tinkle of the bell which sat over the door. Looking up a smile broke out on his face as he saw that his adopted godson entering the restaurant.  
  
"Dion!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I thought you were on duty today."  
  
"I was...I am," when Dion spoke he seemed unaccountably nervous and ill at ease.  
  
Steve looked at him with confusion, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what could be the matter with Dion. Then a hideous thought struck him and he spoke,  
  
"Has something happened to my kids Dion? Is that why you are here?"  
  
A smile flitted across Dions face as he replied, "The kids are fine, as far as I know Steve. No I came for quite another reason. I had an old friend visit me at the station today and I thought that you might like to meet him."  
  
A look of confusion crossed Steve's face as he listened to Dion speak. The young man in front of him was a dedicated detective and he knew that he would not leave his work just so that he, Steve, could meet an old friend. There had to be something more to it than that. Suddenly the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach returned and it was like there was a whole host of butterflies in there trying to get out. Something big was about to happen, he could feel it.  
  
Dion watched the emotions drift across his friends face and he gestured for Steve to follow him. Rising from his seat Steve made his way around the blue covered tables and followed Dion outside. The first thing that he noticed was Dion's car parked very close to the main entrance. The second thing was a tall, elderly man standing by the passenger door that looked tantalisingly familiar. A tentative smile crossed the mans face and recognition flooded Steve's entire being.  
  
Slowly, as if in a trance, Steve moved from where he stood until he was almost toe to toe with the man that he hadn't seen in nearly twenty years. He reached out, his hands trembling with emotion and touched the face in front of him.  
  
"Dad," his voice managed to choke out the one word before his emotions got the better of him and he flung his arms around his father, sobs wracking his body.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Steve sat down at the table opposite Mark. His father was looking around the restaurant taking in the changes which gave Steve time scrutinize him. He saw a man who was looking older which was no real surprise but Steve was pleasurably amazed to realise that, general aging apart, Mark looked very much as he remembered from two decades earlier.  
  
Becoming aware of his sons scrutiny Mark looked at Steve and waited for the inevitable question. He didn't have long to wait.  
  
"Dad, where have you been? Do you know what I have gone through?"  
  
Succinctly Mark explained what had happened, where he had been and what he had been doing. For the first time in weeks Steve felt a crack appear in his armour of grief and a sliver of joy broke through. He smiled as he contemplated his next few words, words that he knew Mark would love to hear.  
  
Answering Marks comment about how he had been doing children's birthday parties Steve concluded by saying, "Carrie, Beth and Steve would have loved that."  
  
Mark, as Steve had known, was unable to prevent himself from asking who they were and was stunned to hear that they were his grandchildren. His second reaction was to ask to meet them and their mother. At the mention of Cheryl Steve's face became serious again as he explained to Mark that that was not possible, very nearly losing it again as his dad reached out across the table and gripped his hand in a silent gesture of support.  
  
Pulling himself together Steve stood and insisted, much against Mark's wishes, that he took him to hospital for a check up. He knew that both Jack and Jesse were on duty that day and that they would be as thrilled as he was that Mark had re-appeared. He was right. Jack was as stunned as Steve had been and Jesse had simply passed out. The hardest thing that Steve had to do during that first, ecstatic, day was to tell Mark about Amanda and CJ. Mark was shocked, as he had expected him to be, but the overwhelming emotions of being back home with his friends and family managed to put the sadness he felt into some sort of perspective.  
  
Putting aside his natural inclination to have his father to himself that first evening Steve invited Jack, Jesse and their families to the beach house for a barbeque courtesy of Barbeque Bobs. Mark spent time talking to everyone telling them, time and again, of the last twenty years. He was sitting on the sofa sandwiched between Matt and Luke, Jacks two teenage boys, when tiredness suddenly same over him and he yawned. Seeing that yawn Steve saw an opportunity to turn the tables on his father at long last. Grinning he said, "I think it's time you were in bed dad."  
  
Although Mark protested, it was a token protest and he was soon ensconced in his room getting ready for bed. Leaving him in peace Steve went out to rejoin his friends. The adults sat out on the deck chatting about the amazing turn of events whilst the youngsters went down onto the beach. As everyone had to be back on duty the next day no-one stayed very late and by ten thirty Steve was left alone on the deck. He sat looking out over the ocean mulling over what had happened still unable to completely take in the fact that his dad truly was back.  
  
He leant back in his seat and sipped from his can of beer. That morning he had still been mourning Cheryl's death and although he was beginning to come out of the fog of despair that he had been in, he had still felt that life was more of a millstone around his neck rather than a gift to be celebrated. Now though, he could see that there was a light at the end of the tunnel and he was looking forward to making his way towards it and out of the darkness.  
  
With his family and his friends by his side he knew that he would make it. He turned to watch the sunset over the ocean and smiled. Life would be good again, he just knew it.  
  
THE END  
  
Authors Note: This is the final instalment in the series. It was never meant to be a series, it simply evolved that way. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time and trouble to review these stories - I am very grateful.  
  
Just as a final note (for those who perhaps may not be aware ) this series comprises of four instalments : Only Time Can Tell (dealing with Marks disappearance and eventual re-appearance) ; The Fall Out (Steve's breakdown after Marks disappearance) ; Steve's Return (Steve's recovery and return to LA) and Time Passing (a series of short episodes dealing with events during the twenty years Mark was absent). 


End file.
